As notoriously well known to those skilled in the art of computer programming, it is difficult to follow the structure and flow of a program from a study of the source code listing. Even in a review of one's own work, difficulties may be encountered if the program was written in the past such that its "philosophy" is not fresh in mind. But, it is particularly difficult to undertake the study of a source code listing of a program written partly or wholly by another person or persons since each programmer has his or her own style and thought process in writing programs. Further, it is a perhaps unfortunate fact that (because of productivity demands or even because of poor discipline) programs are no longer routinely subject to higher level documentation, such as by the preparation of detailed flow charts; consequently, the difficulty of following one's own program, let alone the work of others, is additionally aggravated.
One highly regarded programming language in wide use among both professional and amateur programmers is "C". Well written "C" programs often frequently employ code blocks which may be "nested" to several levels, or nested blocks of the source code listing, and it is troublesome, when examining a source code listing which may have been prepared in the past or by others, to determine the beginnings and ends of the code blocks and the levels of nesting. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that it would be highly desirable to provide, in a "C" source code listing, annotations which will assist the peruser of such in following the code blocking and nesting structure of the listed program, and it is to these ends that my invention is directed.